


A New Coat

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Malia, F/F, light public play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia misses a few things about being a coyote, her warm fur coat is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Coat

**Author's Note:**

> _for an anon's prompt on tumblr & in the spirit of Malia Week_

Malia doesn't miss living in the woods as much anymore. She misses specific things- the smell of pine in her hair, morning dew under her paws- but generally, she's adapted back into society. She likes human food more; it's never alive and twitching as she crunches its neck. (She can't eat meat anymore, it turns her stomach.) She likes sleeping in a bed and the security it offers; she doesn't have to worry about an animal attacking her in her sleep. She dreams more now, sometimes delightful and sometimes painful enough to make her wish for the dreamless sleep of a coyote. She can think about the future, she isn't living completely in the present anymore. Of course, that means she can think about the past too, but Marin said that was necessary for forgiving herself. (Malia bitterly thought Marin had probably never forgiven herself for something so heinous.) 

On two feet though, Malia has friends. She was never lonely on four, but she appreciates their company. She doesn't feel like an intruder anymore, and Scott even helped her learn how to shift back into the coyote at will. (She tries not to do full switches anyways, the temptation of staying when she's back in the simple world is too strong.)

Her interactions with Stiles had been awkward at first. He wasn't the same person anymore, and she almost felt guilty for not wanting him more. He was her first, but it didn't hold much significance. Well, it did in that it happened, and it was significant to her, but not to her relationship with Stiles. After a bottle of red wine, she liked the sweet reds, split with Kira and Lydia she was more comfortable with it. The conversation was followed by _Mean Girls_ and _Legally Blonde_ as the two began catching up Malia on pop culture. The whole pack got into it, and Friday nights became movie nights. Malia discovered she liked some action movies, like _The Italian Job_ but not _Taken_ or _Transporter_. She liked _Sliding Doors_ but not _The Notebook_ or _Titanic_ , and Lydia had been offended when it turned out she didn't dislike all romantic movies. (They weren't happy, the romantic movies Lydia loved. They tore at your chest and eyes, and Malia didn't get what was so enjoyable about that.)

Sometime between _The Virgin Spring_ and _The Fish Child_ , Lydia and Malia began cuddling during the films. Malia soaked in the warmth and Lydia would absently pet her hair throughout the films. At some point they went on an official date, they kept most things undefined and Lydia let Malia call the shots, but after a month, after they began to kiss, a few definitions were necessary, even if loose. (It took Lydia some time to admit that she wasn't sure how to act in a relationship that wasn't based on two people using each other.)

It worked out okay though. They had a few misunderstandings here and there, but they were easy enough to sort out. Malia couldn't help but be glad when Peter disappeared again, her biological father had never done anything for her- not even when he knew who she was- and only made things weird with Lydia. (If she was her, she would refuse to be in the same room with the man. Some days Malia thought Lydia was too strong for her own good.)

When autumn came, Malia missed her fur coat acutely. She had never felt cold so deep in her bones, so chilling. When she complained to Lydia, they went shopping for scarves and hats and sweaters. It helped- the clothes kept off the cold and were comfy, but... she still missed her fur. The clothes weren't apart of her and came off too easily. Lydia had tentatively suggested Malia gaining weight, she wasn't sure the woman could- werewolves certainly had issues there- and Malia's relationship with her human body was fractured at best. 

Malia figured it couldn't hurt to try, and a few months later, when the snow came, she had a decent layer of fat protecting her body. She still needed to wear the coats, and scarves, and hats, but she had her own coat of fat and she reveled in the warmth. (It was extra cuddly too, detracting sharp edges from their cuddles.)

Lydia loved the results too, her larger breasts making the perfect pillow, and looking stunning with red curls against them. Malia had always been beautiful, and it wasn't that she was more beautiful, it's just that she was _more_. There was more of her to kiss and caress, more of her that existed. And Lydia certainly didn't mind the extra necessary shopping trips, her chin hooked over Malia's shoulder as they examined the clothing together in the squished dressing room with the skinny mirror. 

It was when they went lingerie shopping that Lydia lost her control. Malia was trying on a bra she had picked out, in a burnt orange that Lydia wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole, but somehow looked gorgeous on her girlfriend. It ever so slightly lifted her breasts, and Lydia ran a finger between them, marveling at the swells. Before the gain, Malia's breasts had been smaller than Lydia's, a perky mouthful that looked adorable sans bra. Now, at a heavy C cup they were larger than hers and needed support constantly. (In another world, Lydia likes to think that her hands were Malia's new everyday bra.)

The orange bra was a demi, landing low on her breasts, and Lydia couldn't help her fingers that plucked the nipples out easily, or her hands that quickly pushed Malia around and against the mirror, or her mouth that latched itself onto Malia's right nipple. Malia had said before that she was more than fine with public play- she didn't really get the taboo aspect of it anyways. Lydia had accepted that, and decided then to stay away from it- because she would get caught up in the moment, and Malia wouldn't care, and it would probably end with the two of them getting kicked out of somewhere or arrested. 

Yet here she was suckling on Malia's breasts with a spare hand halfheartedly covering Malia's mouth. Luckily Malia wasn't feeling loud today, or had recalled Lydia at least didn't want to get caught, and only a few muffled moans passed Lydia's small hand. She tasted like pine; she always had even though she used non-scented soaps and shampoos. (She tried forest-scented stuff a few times, but it was always slightly off, it was never _her_ forest.)

There was a cough from behind the door, and Lydia stopped sucking immediately, "Do you need any help in there dear? Is everything sized alright?" 

Malia answered, right after Lydia moved her hand, "Fine thank you, I'm just deciding between two." 

"Alright, let us know if you need anything!" the saleswoman said chirpily before the footsteps wandered away. 

Malia shot her girlfriend a grin, "So that's a yes on the orange then?"


End file.
